


Not As Straight As I Thought I Was

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Realization, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Reggie might realize something about himself...Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Not As Straight As I Thought I Was

"I have chemistry with everybody," Luke was saying indignantly, looking back and forth between his best friends. There was Reggie, hair pushed back, eyebrows quirked up; and Alex, broad shouldered, smiling slightly and shaking his head in disbelief. "I do! Seriously, watch."

Luke turned to Reg standing right across from him. "I believe, I believe that we're just one dream--" He took a step closer. "--away from who we're meant to be..."

He was an inch away from Reggie now, grabbed the nape of his neck gently to pull him closer. "...that we're standing on the edge of...great."

"Wow." Alex broke the silence. His small smile had now morphed into a bigger dopey one. "I see chemistry."

"Yeah," Reg's voice almost sounded breathless. "That was kinda hot."

Luke grinned, touched his fingers to his lips, and then to Reggie's with a wink.

Reggie's brain short-circuited.

* * *

So Luke had gone into the house--snuck in, of course--to try and find Julie. So that just left Alex and Reggie. Alex was ~~probably thinking about Willie honestly~~ looking through Luke's notebook for another song they were going to rehearse. And Reggie was tuning his guitar but more than anything he just seemed to be fiddling with it a little anxiously.

And he himself was supposed to be the anxious one, Alex thought to himself dryly. But he let it go. When he was ready to talk he would.

Which was why he wasn't surprised when Reggie cleared his throat. 

"Soooooo..." he said. "Turns out...I might not be as straight as I thought I was..."

Alex paused and looked at him. 

"Wait. You thought you were _straight?"_


End file.
